Last Moment
by accionix
Summary: Izumi Orimoto is excited to start her third year of high school and end it with a bang. Kouji Minamoto is the lead singer of a popular rock band "Sudden Tears" & must go back to finish high school before he can go on tour. Kouji wants Izumi to help him out for his last year of high school, but what if things turn out to be more than what they both expect? Find out! KOUZUMI.


**I don't own Digimon Frontier or the characters in it.**

**Here's the first chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Izumi-chan!"

Izumi Orimoto spun around, her long blond hair stirring against the wind, she saw her best friend Aiko Sato waving at her and running towards her. Aiko's brown hair blew in the wind along with her skirt as she ran faster when she knew that she had caught Izumi's attention, her brown eyes glistening, and Izumi knew that she was as equally excited to see her.

Izumi was in the process of waving back, but not before her best friend threw herself onto her, knocking the air out of Izumi's lungs and practically knocking her off her feet, luckily she didn't lose her balance. Aiko gave one of the strongest and tightest hugs she had ever imagined anyone giving her. Both girls were wearing the same uniform of their school, blue skirt cut just above the knees, white blouse, and long knee-high socks, a regular for the girls who went to their school.

"A-Aiko!" Izumi cried as she giggled. "You're hurting me! I can't breathe!"

"Oh, whoops!" She released Izumi and then covered her mouth with her hands to suppress her laughter. "Sorry! I just missed you over summer! It feels like we haven't seen each other in years! What have you been doing without me? What'd you do all summer?" she happily asked in one breath.

"Oh, nothing! My summer was a complete disappointment," Izumi pouted. "I had to volunteer all summer at my dad's job, so I never got the chance to enjoy the sun or the beach, _nothing_!" she complained.

"Oh no! I'm sorry, Izumi-chan," Aiko truly saddened that her best friend had a horrible summer. Aiko linked her best friend's arms with hers.

"No worries! I'm back and I promise, _we_ are gonna have an amazing time this year in school! So much so that you'll forget all about your boring summer!"

Izumi laughed at her best friend's confidence, as they continued to walk to school.

Izumi and Aiko walked into their school, having already been told which class they would be in for the rest of the year, both girls walked through the loud halls full of first years who looked like deer in headlights, second years rushing to their classrooms before the bell rang, and then third years, who were bumming around the hallways, chatting with friends and doing every possible thing to not get to class early.

Izumi and Aiko were more or less the popular girls, Izumi being the star captain of her volleyball team, and Aiko the captain of the cheer squad. Izumi was not going to lie, they were both pretty girls and she always noticed when the boys were gawking at both of them. Must be her long blonde hair the boys loved so much, she wondered.

Izumi's eyes roamed the halls, hoping to avoid a certain someone and glad she didn't see them. Her smile grew as she saw the sign "6-B" as it was the classroom they would be spending their whole year in. They had arrived just in time before the she heard the bell ring.

"Here, Aiko! We're here," she pointed at the classroom as she dragged her best friend by the arm.

Everyone was already in their appointed seats, eager to start the day, and hopefully end it as soon as possible. It is school after all, no one is that excited to be here.

"Hello, ladies. Please, take your seats," the teacher greeted, guiding them with her hand.

Izumi and Aiko looked at the seating chart before turning around and spotting 3 empty seats by the window.

As her eyes were scanning the room Izumi caught someone else's eyes. Someone she had hoped to avoid the whole year, her ex boyfriend Takuya Kanbara who was looking as arrogant as ever. He was staring back at her, that stupid smirk of his splayed across his face, she always hated, taunting her. They were going out for almost a year. The most popular couple of the school, is what they called them. Izumi knew he was a playboy, but she didn't care, she liked him and wanted to have for herself, but that wasn't the case. Izumi knew he was seeing someone else, she caught him more than once, but kept an appearance anyways, wanting to save their relationship. He didn't seem to care as much about her as she did him, and that was when she realized she felt nothing for him after all and immediately dumped him. It was surprising that they even lasted so long.

He was the reason why she didn't have a summer. She purposely volunteered to work at her dad's job to avoid ever seeing him.

"Izumi? Izumi!" Aiko snapped her out of her senses. "Let's sit!"

"Uh...yea, okay," she simply said as she sat down, seeing that her seat was only 3 chairs away from Takuya, wishing she didn't have to see the back of his head, but thankful that she didn't sit next to him. His eyes followed her the whole time and she looked away before she could give him a chance to react.

The bell rang once more, indicating that classes were now in session.

"Alright, class. Now, before we get started, let me introduce myself. I am Mrs. Satori, some of you may know me since you've had me last year," she explained. Mrs. Satomi was a plump lady with blonde curls and big spectacles that looked more like a magnifying glass which made her blue eyes stand out so much more.

"Now class, don't get too excited from what you are about to hear", Mrs. Satomi tried to get the kids riled up.

The whole class was confused, wondering what kind of surprise she had for them.

"If you're wondering why there is an empty seat here today," she pointed at the seat next to Izumi, which made all the kids stare. "There will be a new student attending our school today and will be entering the class. In fact, he is in the office right now!" she exclaimed.

The class groaned in disappointment. They were all hoping for a half-day instead of a new student.

"Oh, hush now." Mrs. Satomi was disappointed in their reactions.

"Why is he in the office? Is he a "special" student?" a boy named Daisuke Koga, who played on the same soccer team with Takuya for years, hair shaved and black eyes, Aiko's type Izumi noted.

"No, he isn't. But he certainly is special, isn't he?" Mrs. Satori chuckled to herself.

"Wait, who is he?" Aiko asked loudly, full of curiosity just waiting to be sated.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked, but that is a secret! Now, I need someone to pick him up from the office..." the teacher's eyes scanning the room before landing on Izumi.

"Ah, yes, Orimoto-san. Why don't _you_ go, since I trust you well enough not to ditch class!"

"Wha-me? But why?" she whined. Darn being the perfect student, she thought to herself, noting that she would ditch this class one of these days.

"Now young lady, I am in charge and you best be headed on your way there!"

"Ugh, okay," she finally gave up as she stood up and headed to the door. She heard a whistle and knew exactly who it came from.

"Izumi, don't think about me too much on your way there," Takuya suddenly said in a sarcastic voice, winking at her.

His friends laughed, each of them fist bumping Takuya.

Boys, she thought, rolling her eyes and continued to leave the class as she heard Mrs. Satori tell them to quiet down.

Izumi roamed the empty halls, hearing the voices of teachers lecturing as she passed each room. She knew Takuya would want to humiliate her, after all she dumped him right before the summer, and _no one _dumps Takuya Kanbara. But she did and in front of his friends too, but he decided to twist it and tell everyone that he dumped her. It didn't really matter to her what people thought. Really, what did she see in that jerk, she thought. So what if he was cute and charming? And what if he _is _the star captain of the school's soccer team? That was honestly the only good thing about him and wow, she thought she was pretty shallow because all those things were irrelevant to her now. Popularity wasn't something she was focused on. She wanted to enjoy her last year of school before she left to go to university.

Izumi arrived at the main office, opening the glass door and her eyes landing on the lady sitting at the desk and typing furiously on the keyboard. Once she realized Izumi was standing there, she looked at her over her spectacles.

"Yes dear, do you need something?" she asked her.

"Uhm, yes, there was a new student that was supposed to be picked up for Mrs. Satori's class? She asked me to come."

"Oh yes, right this way. He's currently in the counselor's office right now." She stood up and guided her into the hallways of the office, phone's ringing and meetings being held, the school was certainly big, and so was the main office. Their school wasn't a regular school, most kids here were one of the top ranking students in Tokyo, also making this school the highest ranking schools in Japan. Most Japanese kids with wealthy families were brought into the school as well as foreign students from all over the world. Luckily, Izumi could proudly call herself one of these high tanking students.

As the lady stopped in front of a door she started to knock. A few seconds and the door opens and Izumi's eyes land on a black haired boy. His hair was fairly long and tied behind his back in a ponytail. What really caught her attention were his eyes, cold and blue and staring right at her. Izumi's heart jumped as she could not take her eyes off of him. This must be who I'm picking up, she thought to herself. She did not know that at that moment, her life would change forever.

* * *

**If you're smart you'd probably know who this person is! Or you could have just read the summary lol! I will definitely be starting the next chapter, but I'd like to see if anyone would actually be dedicated to reading the chapters coming, so please review and let me know what you think? Thanks!**


End file.
